hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Nostrade
|kana = ライト＝ノストラード |name = Light Nostrade |rōmaji = Raito Nosutorādo |manga debut = Chapter 71 (Off-screen appearance) Chapter 79 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 55 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Kazuhiko Nishimatsu (1999) Eiji Ito (2011) |english voice = Jim Sarantis (1999) Beau Billingslea (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999) Lavender (2011) |eyes = Black (1999) Blue (2011) |occupation = Mafia capo |relatives = Neon Nostrade (Daughter) |image gallery = yes}} Light Nostrade (ライト＝ノストラード, Raito Nosutorādo) is the head of the Nostrade Family, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 a Mafia group under the leadership to the Ritz Clan Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 and is Kurapika's current employer. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance He is a middle aged man with his hair combed back and has a thick mustache. He usually wears a suit. Personality Light usually has a calm personality, but gets put on edge when the safety of his daughter Neon is jeopardized.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 He is very indulging of his daughter's whims. While it's unclear how much of his affection for her is sincere, a large part of his behavior is due to the value he places on her fortune-telling Nen ability. It has been revealed that exploiting this ability was how he got ahead in the Mafia, as well as how he maintains his position. Background Light was originally just a minor provincial within the Ritz Clan in the Mafia community. However by shrewdly using his daughter Neon's fortune telling ability, he managed to surge his position in the Mafia Community. Plot Yorknew City arc Neon contacts Light threatening to cease her fortune telling, for being flooded with more requests than she can handle. On the night of September 1st, Head Bodyguard Dalzollene contacts Light from the Hotel Beitacle to inform him of disturbing news found on the most recent fortunes. Apparently most of the fortunes foretold death would happen to most of the members who will attend the auction. Seeing the danger in having Neon attend the Underground Auction, he forbids her to attend it and to try and convince her by bribing her getting her whatever she desires from the auction no matter the cost. This effort however proves fruitless as she throws a giant tantrum, with Dalzollene confessing to Light he's at his wits end. Exhausted from her tantrum Neon falls asleep and Dalzollene explains he doesn't know how to deal with her when she wakes up, but assures him that all of the items she wants will be gotten at the auction. However Neon would be completely dissapointed that she couldn't attend the auction herself. Understanding the situation, Light informs Dalzollene he'll cancel his plans and head to Yorknew City immediately and orders the Queen of Colco Mummy be bought to keep his daughter satisfied. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 73 On the night of September 2nd Neon contacts her father to inform him that all of the Underground auction items were stolen by thieves and Dalzollene may have been killed. Light then talks with Kurapika who reassures him that Dalzollene may have been killed; this baffles Light as Dalzollene was said to be an exceptional Nen user and can endure 10 bullets and take no damage. Kurapika then explains who they're up against and inquires what measures should be taken as of then. However Light responds that he'll listen to Kurapika's thoughts first. Kurapika suggests that Neon vacate the city even if it's against her wishes, since her safety is their top priority.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Reluctantly Light agrees with Kurapika, and informs him he'll arrive within the city the following day and promotes him to Head Bodyguard, while his first order is to keep a sharp eye on his Daughter. On the afternoon of September 3rd Light is brought up to date with the entire situation by the bodyguards. Light thanks them for clarifying the situation to him better, but greatly praises Kurapika for all of his work making sure his daughter was completely protected in such a dangerous and dire situation. Light then informs the bodyguards, he's going to return home with his daughter. Although Neon voices her disappointment that the items were stolen, but is reassured that the items will be returned and her father will retrieve the stolen items. Light then orders Basho and Melody to guard Neon until she returns home and they should dress in disguise, since their pictures are on the Hunter Association website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Light has Neon sent to her room and informs the bodyguards that the auction will resume that very night at the same time and place and that the Shadow Beasts are all dead, aside from Owl who was most likely captured. Owl was also the same person in charge of handling and transporting the auction items, since the Ten Dons were well aware of the items in the Auction were going to be stolen so they used his ability to prevent the items being stolen. However due to Owl supposedly being captured, the Ten Dons have hired Zeno and Silva Zoldyck of the Zoldyck Family and a group of Freelance Assassins to eliminate and retrieve the stolen goods from the Phantom Troupe. However since this act would lower the reputation of the community, Light orders Kurapika to join them. Later that very night Light accompanied by Kurapika attend a meeting where the Freelance Assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck, and Mafia head Zenji accompanied by some bodyguards all discuss a plan on how to deal with the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 After the meeting Zenji confronts Light and punches him in the face. Kurapika threatens Zenji with a knife, but Light stops him. After wiping away the blood, Light admits he's made a lot of jealous enemies with his success, and will make more with his daughter's predictions. He then tells Kurapika, expects great things from him and will award him generously for his efforts. As the two are driven to the Cemetery Building, Light explains to Kurapika that even the police officers in the city work with the mafia community, since the community financed 60% of the mayor's campaign and the fact that the police commissioner is completely loyal to the mayor. Melody then contacts Kurapika and informs him that Neon has gone missing, making Light panic. Kurapika assures Light that she probably figured out he lied to her and is now heading towards the Cemetery Building as well. Seeing is how Neon won't answer her phone, Light contacts the guards to alert the guards at all checkpoints to be on the look out his daughter and gives a brief description of her. A police officer soon contacts Light and informs him that he found his daughter, but after she was denied entry through his checkpoint, she fled into a cab. Livid Light demands a picture be sent out to all police guards and to be on the look for her. Kurapika then volunteers to locate Neon with the use of his chain, which perplexes Light. Using his chain and a map, Kurapika locates Neon at the Cemetery Building; so Light then orders the driver to immediately head to the building. When they arrive at the Cemetery Building, Light immediately rushes to the room his daughter is in as she's in a bed unconscious. Searching the Hunter Website for any new information, Kurapika finds Neon's picture was uploaded onto the website making Light livid and wanting the one who uploaded it be killed. Kurapika calms Light down and reminds him his daughter's safety is their top priority and informs him he's already contacted Basho and Melody about the situation and they'll soon regroup with one another. Feeling insecure about Kurapika's plan, Light voices his concern about the auction, but Kurapika predicts the auction will once again be canceled.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 When Neon's condition stabilizes, Light along with an medical team take an ambulance car to transport Neon to a local hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 At the start of Underground Auction, Kurapika contacts Light and explains that his previous premonition was wrong and that the Underground Auction has started, because the Leader of the Phantom Troupe was killed, surprising Light. Kurapika then explains that the next item on the auction are the Scarlet Eyes and Light orders Kurapika to buy them at all no matter the cost. Ultimately the Scarlet Eyes were purchased for a total price of 2.9 Billion Jenny, due to Zenji's interference. Although upset by the price paid for the eyes, Light figures he'll not only easily make the money back in no time, but rise to power even further with his daughter's ability. After Neon regains consciousness, she thanks her father for the eyes and forgives him. Outside Neon's hospital room Light congratulates the bodyguards for a job well done and informs the group on the following day the Mareech Tissue will be up for auction and that the morning after the next he'll take off. Also Light orders Melody and Basho to accompany Neon shopping again the following day as well, much to their dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Greed Island arc Sometime during the Greed Island arc, Light undergoes a serious breakdown after Neon's fortune telling ability was stolen. The breakdown is also caused by the fact the Kurapika bid 3 Billion Jenny on the Scarlet eyes on his behalf and cannot pay it off.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Dark Continent arc Light's organization somehow survived the critical blow and is now led by Kurapika. The organization is apparently exclusively involved in legal activities, with its source of income being from gambling and bodyguarding.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Trivia *Light Nostrade resembles the character Ōtake, former captain of the Special Defense Force, an elite squad in Yu Yu Hakusho. *Light Nostrade also resembles Soichiro Yagami, a character in Death Note, whose son and protagonist is also called Light. References Category:Male characters Category:Mafia community